User talk:Onion pistol
Welcome to Wikitroid! Onion pistol, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Just to warn you You recently made multiple edits to a page, which can aggravate the admins. They have to check pages manulally. Before you save, hit the Preview button (next to the save) to make sure you got it how you want it. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 23:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Notes Hello Onion pistol. I just wanted to bring to your attention that you incorrectly licensed the last two images you uploaded as public domain, when they are actually fairuse. Please read the Image Policy, which details how to select the correct licenses for images, as well as other rules we have regarding uploads. Also, please remember to use the Preview button to check your edits before saving, and if you break something, try to fix it rather than making someone else do it. Finally, when you add an image to an article with an tag and without any images previously, consider removing the images tag, unless you feel the article needs more or better images. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:31, December 15, 2009 (UTC) In addition to what I wrote above, please do not upload screenshots taken in the way you took :File:Untitled.jpg. Not only did you upload it with a bad name, but you took it by simply taking a picture of the screen while playing the game, and a poor picture nonetheless. Screenshots taken like these are generally useless due to their lack of detail and image artifacts. In the future, please only upload screenshots taken using a standard screen-capture system (such as a capture card). Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:37, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Fusion creatures Where did you find the names for those creatures? Are they fanon, or found from an official source? [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:01, December 20, 2009 (UTC) They were both mentioned in the pages of their respective Sectors, so I labeled them as such. I am unsure if those are the actual names, though. Onion pistol 22:03, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, I found some scans from a Japanese guide that can be seen on the talk page for the List of creatures in Metroid Fusion. The Claw Flyer and Slickle can be found on them. I don't know if you can translate Japanese text, though. I can't. [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:07, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Really? Cool. Naw, I can't. Hehe. I can, and I posted my findings on the talk pages. Zeruel21 01:20, December 21, 2009 (UTC)